


Eglantina

by Sweet_Shiro_uwu



Category: South Park
Genre: Lo escribí hace años, M/M, lenguaje de las flores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Shiro_uwu/pseuds/Sweet_Shiro_uwu
Summary: Porque lo mas cercano al amor que puede sentir un demonio es el capricho y Pip era el capricho de Damien. Dip, two-shot.
Relationships: Philip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Kudos: 6





	1. Eglantina

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo escribí y publiqué hace años pero aprovecho para publicarlo por aquí.  
> Lo escrito en cursiva son flashbacks.

Sus pies se movían con pesadez sobre la nieve, el frío viento del invierno le golpeaba en la cara haciéndole temblar en menor medida por el frío, abrazándose a sí mismo para proporcionarse un poco más de calor siendo en vano.

Las lágrimas no hacían otra cosa más que acrecentar el frío al darle de lleno en el rostro la corriente de aire, los escalofríos le recorrieron todo el cuerpo y sus dientes castañearon.

El chico en estas condiciones era Phillip Pirrup, o mejor conocido por todos como Pip, apodo dado por los niños que la mayor parte del tiempo le molestaban en la escuela.

Aunque eso la verdad no le importaba porque era una persona que perdonaba aun si los demás no fueran merecedores, porque su corazón era demasiado noble y puro para aquel mundo y parecía no darse cuenta que por ello podía salir fácilmente lastimado, justo como acaba de ocurrirle.

Sus lágrimas continuaban saliendo sin control alguno, sorbió su nariz y frotó ambas manos intentando calentarlas, caminando sin rumbo había dado a parar al lago, donde para su fortuna podría estar solo sin ser molestado por alguien. Tomó asiento en una banca del lugar y permitió que sus cabellos dorados le cubrieran el rostro para finalmente llorar desconsolado.

Era difícil para él tener que sufrir todos los días el acoso escolar, que terminaba casi siempre con nuevos moretones en su cuerpo, como para sumarle el mal de amores por el que estaba pasando.

Porque Phillip Pirrup estaba enamorado y lo peor del asunto es que era del mismísimo hijo del diablo: Damien Thorn.

Quien parecía jugar con él y sus sinceros sentimientos como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo.

Era como si fuera el juego del sube y baja, porque en momentos le hacía ver que le importaba y lo trataba como si fueran amigos y en menos de lo que se daba cuenta estaba siendo también molestado por él. No entendía como es que funcionaba la lógica de un demonio ni parecía estar seguro de querer saber, pero no podía evitar que su corazón se sintiera oprimido cada que Damien encontraba un nuevo modo de herirlo, y lo peor de todo es que el anticristo parecía disfrutar de ello ya que no necesitaba tocarlo para conseguirlo. Podía decirse que Pip era su pasatiempo favorito.

Tal y como demostró ese mismo día.

_-P-Por favor, déjenme en paz.- pedía al borde de las lágrimas Pip, que se encontraba en posición fetal en un intento por evitar que lo golpearan los chicos que lo hostigaban en ese momento._

_Le tiraron del cabello y lo patearon hasta que al final terminaron por aburrirse y lo dejaron ahí solo tirado en la fría nieve del patio._

_Cuando se aseguró de estar solo se levantó temeroso y sacudió su ropa intentando verse lo menos desalineado posible._

_Y apenas puso un pie dentro de la escuela supo que su sufrimiento de aquel día apenas empezaba._

_Caminó un poco temeroso por los pasillos hasta que llego a su casillero y lo abrió para sacar el libro que usaría para su próxima clase. Al cerrar su casillero se encontró con un par de ojos escarlatas que le miraban detenidamente._

_-Hola Damien.- saludó Pip sonriéndole tímidamente, el otro siguió observándolo como si buscara algo en él. El rubio sentía su cara arder ante tanta atención de parte del recién llegado._

_Bajo la mirada avergonzado, sintió como su cabello era acariciado por el azabache, tragó saliva nervioso. Damien apartó la mano y le mostró lo que sostenía, Pip arqueó confuso una ceja al ver una ramita entre sus dedos, la cual el pelinegro tiro hacia él._

_-Eres un tonto.- se limitó a decir, el inglés miro entristecido el piso a la vez que estrujaba parte de su ropa con las manos._

_Le ponía triste cuando Damien le trataba mal como todos los demás chicos._

_Tal vez hoy era uno de esos días en los que Thorn lo trataría mal._

_-Te veo en el almuerzo, más te vale llegar a tiempo.- dijo para después revolverle el cabello y luego irse de ahí._

_Los ojos azules resplandecían ante lo ocurrido y su boca se curveo en una sonrisa ante lo dicho por su "amigo" pensado alegre que tal vez no era uno de esos días._

_Apenas escuchó el timbre que anunciaba el receso salió entusiasmado a buscar al otro, caminaba alegre por los pasillos buscando con la mirada al anticristo y entonces lo vio, paró en seco su andar._

_Damien platicaba con una chica, la cual obviamente le coqueteaba ya que se acercaba demasiado a él y jugueteaba con sus dedos sobre su pecho._

_Pip apretó los puños inconscientemente y pudo darse cuenta que Damien se percató de su presencia y esbozó una sonrisa, una que le dio muy mala espina al inglés._

_Pudo ver desde su sitio como Damien llevaba sus manos a la cintura de la chica y la traía más hacia sí para luego besarla con pasión siendo correspondido de inmediato por la fémina._

_Pip se quedó petrificado en su lugar sin ser capaz de moverse como si sus pies hubieran echado raíces, tampoco podía apartar la mirada de lo que acontecía unos metros más adelante._

_Era testigo de cómo los labios de Damien se movían sobre los ajenos con destreza, Pirrup tragó saliva con pesadez debido al nudo que se le estaba haciendo en la garganta._

_Y entonces se percató de un detalle: Damien jamás le había quitado la vista de encima._

_Besaba a la joven mientras observaba con sus brillantes irises carmesí al británico, como si estuviera burlándose de él con la mirada, no despegó ni un segundo su vista de los orbes azules._

_Pip comenzó a percatarse de que su visión comenzaba a volverse borrosa debido a las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos._

_Cuando el azabache se separó de la otra sonrió satisfecho mientras una mirada victoriosa y burlona era dirigida al blondo, que hasta que alguien chocó por accidente con él fue capaz de moverse y decidió huir de ahí corriendo sin importarle si se saltaba las clases o no, solo quería alejarse de Damien, quien intencionalmente acababa de romperle el corazón._

Por esa razón era que estaba en ese lugar solitario llorando.

Damien era consciente de sus sentimientos y por lo mismo se divertía a expensas suyas y le lastimaba de algún modo u otro. Tratándolo como un simple juguete que le divierte de vez en cuando y deja a un lado cuando le resulta aburrido.

Y aunque ya debería de estar acostumbrado debido al trato que recibe casi a diario de parte del otro, no puede evitar que le duela.

Porque amaba al pelinegro y ese detalle parecía solo divertir a Thorn.

Abrazó sus piernas y sollozó lastimeramente una vez más.


	2. Hortensia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo escrito en cursiva son flashbacks

Pateó con molestia la nieve bajo sus pies maldiciendo todo lo existente y lo por existir.

Podía notar como sus huellas sobre la nieve humeaban evidenciando que literalmente estaba dejando un camino de fuego por donde pasaba.

Chasqueó la lengua molesto, eso no debía de pasar si se supone que desde hace siglos es capaz de controlar sus poderes demoniacos.

Pero estos últimos días, por no decir años, tanto sus poderes como sus emociones eran inestables y parecían no querer cooperar con él delatándolo en situaciones comprometedoras.

Y por más que meditaba sobre el asunto, su mente le traía de inmediato la imagen de un adorable rubio de acento inglés.

Dejándole un irritante, y vergonzoso, ardor en sus mejillas y orejas.

"Como odio a ese enclenque" o eso era de lo que se quería convencer siempre fallando porque sabía lo que en realidad sentía por el rubio.

Reía divertido, cínico y hasta a veces ofendido cada que el mundo parecía querer convencerlo de que el sentimiento que nació en su pecho por el rubio era amor.

Bufó enojado ante tal idea y golpeó con el puño un árbol cerca de él.

El amor era algo tonto que los mortales anhelaban como si verdad fuera necesario para vivir, eran incontables personas las que vendieron sus almas a cambio de encontrar el amor.

Bola de idiotas ilusos.

La idea del amor le revolvía el estómago y le hacía querer vomitar por ser tan absurdo.

Un demonio nunca podría sentir ese estúpido sentimiento, no estaba en su naturaleza sentir emociones puras ni dignas que trajeran felicidad o beneficios...o por lo menos no a la otra parte involucrada.

Porque lo más cercano al amor que podría sentir un demonio era el capricho hacia dicha persona, no se podía aspirar a más.

Y justamente eso era lo que pasaba con Damien, estaba encaprichado con el angelical Pip.

Porque cuando se cruzó en su camino su instinto demoniaco se vio atraído por su contraparte, por un ser tan puro y bondadoso en el que no había ni una pizca de maldad, como la miel que atrae a las moscas.

Fue así como Damien Thorn terminó por obsesionarse con Pip, el querer molestarlo, hacerlo sufrir se volvió en su rutina diaria a la cual no era capaz de ponerle fin: porque Pip era de un color blanco pulcro y él era negro, deseaba terminar manchando ese inmaculado color con el suyo para terminar de volverlo parte de él, arruinar su pureza y llevarse el crédito de dicha hazaña.

Un puñetazo más impactó contra la corteza del árbol cuando a su mente llegó la imagen de Pip llorando esa misma mañana.

El recordar como las lágrimas adornaban el rostro del inglés le hizo fruncir el ceño y apretar la mandíbula.

El estómago se le comenzó a revolver cuando por primera vez aquella imagen no le satisfizo en lo más mínimo, al contrario, le molestó en sobremanera. Y sorprendentemente se odio a sí mismo por ser el causante.

Metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras recordaba lo acontecido esa mañana.

_Como siempre la rutina de los humanos le resultaba molesta, no entendía como es que podían seguirla día a día sin volverse locos, para él despertar temprano todas las mañanas, prepararse para ir a la escuela y después cumplir con una serie de actividades era aburrido, los humanos se esmeraban por cumplir con su monótona rutina para que al final resultara ser otro día de mierda en sus vidas sin que nada significativo realmente ocurra._

_Pateó una piedra que tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarse en su camino, con sus irises siguió la trayectoria que tomó la piedra hasta que se detuvieron unos metros más adelante donde se encontraba un grupo de chicos molestando a algún desafortunado._

_Guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos e intentó pasar de largo intentando retomar su camino al plantel educativo pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar un par de sollozos bastante familiares para él._

_Y entonces, enfocando un poco más la vista, pudo ver tirado en el suelo al pobre Pip que continuaba siendo agredido por los otros._

_La sangre le hirvió de ira._

_Nadie y repetía NADIE se metía con su presa._

_No hizo falta que se moviera ni hiciera nada ya que los chicos al sentir su presencia comenzaron a irse para evitar problemas, después de todo era el hijo de Satán de quien se trataba y no querían ser transformados en algún animal o terminar envueltos en llamas._

_Sin moverse de su lugar observó como Pip se levantaba con dificultad después de unos minutos para luego arreglar su ropa lo más que pudo y entrar al edificio._

_Damien le siguió guardando distancia, viendo de lejos como caminaba temeroso por los pasillos como si esperara que algo malo ocurriera._

_Observó cómo se encaminaba a su taquilla y la abría para sacar un libro, con sigilo se acercó hasta él aun molestándole el hecho de que no fuera capaz de defenderse siquiera de los idiotas que osaban a molestarlo cuando él no veía._

_Pip cerró su casillero y se sorprendió al verlo, le sonrió tímidamente, provocando que el corazón del anticristo salte dentro de su pecho._

_-Hola Damien._

_A pesar de sentir latir su corazón con fuerza no apartó la vista del rubio, quien se sonrojó al sentir su penetrante mirada sobre él, bajo la mirada avergonzado. Damien sin ser muy consciente llevo una mano a los dorados cabellos de Pip acariciándolos un poco, deseaba poder hundir sus dedos en aquella melena y comprobar que tan suaves son realmente, sin embargo, se detuvo de inmediato al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo y pensando. Para su suerte había encontrado una rama justo donde tenía la mano, la agarró y se la mostró a Pip, quien parpadeó confuso antes de que el anticristo le lanzara la ramita._

_-Eres un tonto.- dijo malhumorado al aire, no sabiendo si se refería en verdad del inglés por ser tan débil y no poder defenderse o de sí mismo al haber estado a punto de hacer alguna tontería. Cuando vio el semblante de tristeza del menor apretó los labios.-Te veo en el almuerzo, más te vale llegar a tiempo.- le revolvió el cabello y dio media vuelta para marcharse de ahí dando pasos largos._

_Es ridículo que como hijo del señor de las tinieblas sintiera sus mejillas y orejas arder. Eso no era digno de un demonio, quizás se estaba ablandando demasiado por juntarse mucho con el rubio._

_Las horas transcurrieron de una manera lenta y tortuosa para él, quería que el tiempo avanzara rápido, no soportaría ni un minuto más si tenía que escuchar sobre algún evento histórico que a nadie le importaba o si debía de ver matemáticas._

_Apenas sonó el timbre salió apresurado del salón a la vez que se colgaba la mochila al hombro, no aguantaba estar rodeado de los idiotas que tenía por compañeros; se fue a su casillero y se recargó ahí en lo que esperaba que llegara Pip y se fueran juntos a la cafetería._

_Era ridículo pero estaba ansioso por ello._

_Una pequeña sonrisa había sido dibujada en su rostro mientras esperaba encontrarse con el rubio pero su buen humor se fue a la mierda cuando de pronto una chica pelirroja, con un perfume demasiado dulzón para su gusto, se le acercó._

_-Hey, guapo, ¿tienes planes para el día de hoy?- decía coqueta, Damien arrugó la nariz abrumado por el olor, decidió ignorarla, se acomodó mejor la mochila y se irguió para evitar verla, eso ella lo vio como un reto.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso el gato te comió la lengua?- susurró casi como si ronroneara._

_Damien estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con aquella chica cuando comenzó a jugar con sus dedos sobre su pecho, ¿Quién diablos se creía para siquiera ponerle un dedo encima?_

_Abrió la boca con la intención de decirle que se marchara y lo dejara solo pero cuando había querido fijar su vista en la chica su mirada terminó desviándose a unos metros más adelante donde vio al inglés observándole._

_Y entonces una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro al ocurrírsele una idea._

_Sin detenerse siquiera a pensar en lo que hacía, dirigió sus manos a la cintura de la chica y la pegó a él, lo primero tomó por sorpresa a la fémina._

_-Wow, tranquilo campeón- dijo divertida.-primero vayamos lento, ¿sí?_

_Damien quiso rodar los ojos ante el comentario de la otra, sin previo aviso junto su boca con la contraria._

_Movía sus labios con urgencia sobre los ajenos, los cuales le correspondían de igual manera sin importarle estar dando un espectáculo a quienes pasaban cerca._

_El azabache solo movía los labios por instinto, su mente estaba de viaje en otro lugar ignorando lo que su dueño hacía ya que toda su atención estaba puesta en el inglés que permanecía estático en su lugar._

_Thorn no despego ni un momento su mirada de los ojos azules que le veían, besaba la boca ajena como si se tratara realmente del rubio, todos sus movimientos, cada una de las caricias las daba pensando muy en el fondo en el otro chico._

_Que fuera en verdad los labios de Pirrup los que estaba besando justo en ese momento era lo que deseaba pero su mirada decía otra cosa completamente diferente._

_Se burlaba del otro, como si le diera a entender que él nunca podría gozar de eso, que estaba completamente fuera de su alcance, para cuando ya era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo decidió ponerle fin al beso._

_Se alejó de la otra y sonrió burlonamente, sin embargo, su expresión de triunfo se borró cuando vio los ojos cristalizados del rubio, que solo fue capaz de salir de su trance cuando fue empujado por alguien, apenas entró en sí se dio media vuelta y huyó del lugar._

_Damien por primera vez en su vida se sentía culpable._

_Movió los pies con la intención de ir tras él pero la joven se le puso enfrente._

_-Es obvio que hay química entre nosotros, ¿qué tal si vamos hoy a mi casa?- Damien chasqueó la lengua al ver que no le dejaría ir tan fácilmente, con brusquedad le hizo a un lado._

_-Muévete perra._

_\- ¿Perdón? – dijo ofendida._

_-No te me vuelvas a acerca o te ira muy mal, ¿entendido?- habló mirándole, sus irises rojos brillaron en una clara advertencia de que cumpliría con lo dicho, la pelirroja solo asintió aterrada._

_El anticristo salió corriendo del recinto y observó que ya no había rastros del inglés._

Damien maldecía, ahora estaba como un idiota buscando al otro con urgencia, ¿Desde cuándo hacía ese tipo de cosas? La respuesta era nunca.

Él nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo que le hacía a Pip.

Él nunca había tomado en cuenta los sentimientos de Pip.

Pero sobretodo, él nunca se había arrepentido de dañar a Pip.

Pip, Pip, Pip...

El apodo del otro era lo único que le llegaba a la mente junto a la expresión de dolor que le vio poner hace horas.

Su pecho dolía con tan solo recordarlo.

Ver las lágrimas recorrerle el rostro al rubio era algo que nunca le había gustado, por eso lo defendía de los bravucones aunque él no lo supiera. Por eso mismo fue que ser él quien provocara semejante expresión de dolor en el otro le asqueaba, ya no lo disfrutaba como solía hacer en un principio, ahora solo deseaba poder encontrar al inglés y rodearlo con sus brazos.

Pero ya había buscado por todas partes y seguía sin encontrarlo, admitía que Pip siempre fue bueno para esconderse pero era una habilidad que empezaba a molestarlo en ese momento, solo le faltaba buscar bajo las rocas y podría decir que ya había buscado en todo el pueblo.

Se percató de que aún le faltaba un lugar donde buscar.

Corriendo se apresuró a dirigirse al lago, su respiración se mantenía agitada, su corazón se aceleraba con cada paso que daba, no solo por el esfuerzo físico sino también por la posibilidad que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a Phillip.

Al llegar al lago se detuvo, miró a todos lados y no encontraba al rubio, comenzó a buscar desesperado, un nudo comenzaba a instalarse en su garganta.

Trotaba mientras revisaba detrás de cada árbol y rincón donde pudiera estar escondido el otro, ya había dado dos vueltas buscándolo y cuando estaba a punto de dar una tercera para asegurarse de que no faltaba ni un lugar donde revisar escuchó unos sollozos.

Se detuvo en seco, el sonido provenía de un arbusto.

Con paso lento se acercó, había un pequeño hueco por el cual se asomó y efectivamente ahí se hallaba el inglés llorando y temblando.

Damien casi suspira aliviado como si un gran peso se le quitara de encima.

Aspiró y exhalo asegurándose calmar su respiración, y cuando por fin lo consiguió, se adentró al arbusto aparentando estar lo más sereno posible.

Pip levantó la mirada al escuchar como alguien perturbaba su soledad, una mueca de tristeza se dibujó una vez más en su cara, Thorn tragó saliva imperceptiblemente, se sentó junto al otro, quien en respuesta se alejó de inmediato.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- cuestionó mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su saco, el anticristo de pronto veía demasiado vulnerable al otro: estaba en posición fetal abrazando sus piernas, sus orejas y nariz estaban rojas y sus ojos brillantes hinchados, pero lo que más le alarmaba era que su cuerpo temblaba a causa del frío, Pip se enfriaba muy fácilmente y eso era malo.

Sin ser capaz de ocultar su preocupación le tomó de la mano, abrió los ojos sorprendido al comprobar que se encontraba helado.

-Tus manos están heladas, vamos a que te calientes.- le jaló con intención de llevárselo de ahí, pero un jalón a dirección opuesta le hizo girar perplejo, era Pip que se negaba a seguirlo.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Déjame solo Damien, ¿Qué más da si me congelo o no?- dijo molesto.

-No digas estupideces, te enfermaras.- intentó llevárselo, pero una vez más el otro se negó a seguirlo.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño irritado por la terquedad del rubio, solo quería asegurarse de su bienestar y el otro solo lo rechazaba.

-¿Qué te importa si me muero o no del frío?- espetó molesto, era sorprendente para el ojirubí ver así al británico, nunca lo había visto enojado por algo.

Era claro que a Damien le importaba si moría, si moría significaría que nunca se volverían a ver porque era obvio que un alma tan pura como la de Pip no tiene lugar en el infierno sino en el cielo, y si Pip se dirigía al cielo no lo volvería a ver nunca más y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

-¿Podrías dejar de decir tonterías? Vámonos.- lo jaló una vez más sin éxito. Tenía intención de usar la fuerza bruta para llevárselo de ahí, pero unos sollozos se escucharon de nueva cuenta, era Pip que comenzaba a hipar.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que vuelvas a jugar con mi corazón?- cuestionó dolido, apartó la mirada del otro, talló sus ojos con ambas manos solo consiguiendo lastimarse.- Damien, te consideraba mi amigo y por lo visto yo no significo nada para ti, así que solo déjame en paz. No te he hecho nada malo para que me trates así, vete con esa chica y no me vuelvas a hablar... por favor.

Los ojos azules observaron los contrarios en modo de súplica, Damien se petrificó ante la petición del otro, él no podía estar pidiéndole eso, él no podía hacerlo.

Con brusquedad le tomó de los hombros y, sin previo aviso, le besó.

Pip quedó estático, incapaz de reaccionar, Damien le estaba besando, pero a diferencia del beso que presenció aquel día era uno que no tenía prisa por ocurrir, era lento y cálido tal y como se imaginaba que sería su primer beso.

Al separarse se vieron mutuamente, Pip completamente ruborizado comenzó a decir incoherencias que el anticristo no logró descifrar. Pip le apartó de un empujón.

-¿Q-Que significa esto, D-Damien?

El mencionado apartó la mirada ligeramente sonrojado, fingiendo indiferencia ante la tierna expresión del blondo.

Agradecía que los humanos no tuvieran los sentidos muy desarrollados o de lo contrario Pip escucharía los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

-Damien, por favor, ¿Qué significo para ti? ¿Acaso solo estás jugando conmigo?- preguntaba esperando una respuesta del otro, la que fuera.

Quería saber si debía de ilusionarse con lo recién ocurrido o si debía de irse olvidando de sus sentimientos por el hijo de Satán.

Thorn desvió la mirada y habló.

-Un demonio no es capaz de sentir amor.- explicó vagamente, Pirrup parpadeó confuso.-Un demonio no puede sentir cosas como las estupideces en las que tú crees, solo podemos encapricharnos de una persona por toda la eternidad. Y tú eres la persona con la que me encapriche, es tu culpa que esto esté ocurriendo.

Quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, el viento movía las ramas del arbusto haciendo que parezca tener vida propia.

Pip tenía la boca entreabierta perplejo por lo declarado por el demonio. Cerraba y abría sus ojos en repetidas ocasiones aún sin atar por completo los cabos.

-Lo más parecido al amor que puedo sentir es el capricho porque es un sentimiento egoísta. No procuro tu felicidad ni bienestar, solo me concentro en mantenerte a mi lado aun si solo te hago daño. Eso hacemos los demonios, una vez nos encaprichamos ya no hay manera de volver atrás. Es como una maldición para la otra parte.

Pip bajo la mirada y apretó los labios al escuchar su explicación, ¿así que él solo era un capricho de Damien?

De pronto comenzó a reír logrando confundir al otro, sus brazos pasaron de abrazar sus piernas a rodear su abdomen.

-¿Hablas enserio, Damien?

El aludido solo asintió, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el rubio, parecía haber perdido la cabeza por el cambio tan repentino de humor.

-¿Eso significa que siempre estarás conmigo?

Lo último lo preguntó tímido.

-Sí.- fue lo único que pudo responder después de un rato.

-Me alegra.

-Espera, ¿Qué?- cuestionó descolocado.

-Significa que me amas. El equivalente a amor para ti es el capricho. Entonces siempre estaremos juntos.

Damien lo tomó de los hombros.

-¿Sabes de lo estás hablando?, si me permites seguir en tu vida solo sufrirás. No puedo hacerte feliz, solo pensaría en mí mismo y mi deseo de tenerte solo para mí.

-No te preocupes, el amor también es egoísta aun si solo te enfocas en la felicidad del otro y te olvidas de la tuya. Saber que estoy en tu mente me hace feliz, muy feliz.

Pip acunó el rostro contrario con sus manos y junto sus frentes.

-De verdad soy feliz.

-Pero solo te lastimare.

-No, sé que no lo harás. He visto como me defiendes de los bravucones. Te importo, yo lo sé.

Quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Damien se apartó y se levantó.

-Vámonos, te resfriaras.- dijo dándole la espalda.

Escuchó a sus espaldas como Pip respondía entusiasmado "sí".

Comenzó a caminar cuando de pronto sintió como su mano era tomada por el rubio y este entrelazaba sus dedos.

Damien había sido sincero, le había explicado cómo funcionaban los sentimientos de los demonios y aun así Pip aceptó seguir a su lado.

Se lo había advertido y ya no podía parar, Pip aceptó y tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias de haber aceptado.

Porque Pip solo era su capricho, el capricho que solo era suyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hortensia: capricho.

**Author's Note:**

> Eglantina: quien te quiere te hará llorar.


End file.
